koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel
Rachel (レイチェル) is an original character created by Team NINJA for the Ninja Gaiden series. She is a half-fiend, half-human Fiend Hunter who occasionally accompanies and helps Ryu in his adventures. Role in Game "You are too magnificent to look at! I never want you as an enemy." ::―Dodomeki; Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate As she was doing her usual rounds, Rachel is suddenly sucked into a time distortion and unceremoniously displaced within the dimensional realm created by Orochi. Upon entering the newly-distorted territory of Jiangdong, she came across several remnants of Wu soldiers led by Zhuge Ke and earned their trust by helping them repel Kiyomori's demonic army. Even Lianshi and Ding Feng had been taken aback by the amount of demons she exterminated on her own. After being informed of the situation at hand, Rachel decided to join them in order to return to her own timeline. Ultimate has Rachel join forces with Joan of Arc and Lianshi in repelling the demon troops at Nanjun. Rachel's priority in eliminating the enemy puts her at odds with Joan who is more concerned of the peasants caught in the crossfire, though the two put aside their differences to end the battle quickly. Character Information Development Aside from keeping her original image from Ninja Gaiden, Suzuki replied that the development team wanted to portray Rachel as the "powerful female character". They did so by adding a little weight in her animations. Personality Rachel is a battle hardened warrior who feels the desire to hunt down and kill all demons. Though she feels the need to put on a tough face when dealing with people, she is a kind and caring soul whose only wish is to help people. Her cursed lineage has caused her to become a Fiend Hunter, but she truly fights to protect others. She is a close friend of Ryu, who rescued Rachel from enemy capture multiple times while she was on a crusade to slay her own twin sister, who had become evil due to the fiend blood in her veins. While she is initially cold to Ryu, she slowly begins to trust him over time and the two formed a close friendship. Aside from Ryu, Rachel also has special conversations with Lianshi, Gyūki, and Dodomeki. Voice Actors *Michie Tomizawa - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Rachel/Quotes *"You were truly magnificent on the battlefield. You showed no mercy, no hesitation." :"Fiends deserve no mercy. On the battlefield, it's kill or be killed." :"Such unwavering strength of spirit... But I sense a sadness within you too." ::~~Lianshi and Rachel; Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper Gameplay Ground Moveset : : Swings hammer upside down. : , : Strikes upward while jumping in the air. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Stuns enemies several times with heavy swings. : , , , : Spins around twice before slamming the ground to produce an explosion. : , , , , , ( ): Brutally pounds the earth, causing nearby enemies to lose their balance. EX Attack: Pulls out machine gun and barrages enemies with bullets, juggling them in the air, then jumps up into the air while continuously shooting and lands on the opposite side of them. : , , , , , : Uses hammer to send out three large shockwaves forward. : , , , , , : Strikes enemies with hammer at different angles. : , : Swings hammer downward. : , : Flips in the air before slamming hammer on the ground to produce a ground shockwave. :Dashing : Performs a quick swinging motion. :R1: Pulls out machine gun to fire at enemies. Can be manually controlled until the attack ends. : , R1 (Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate only): Fires several bullets at the ground below, then finishes up with a vertical swing. : : Summons thorned rose vines of darkness that violently burst, damaging nearby enemies in the process. Horse Moveset : : Swings hammer at both sides. : , , , , , : Clubs nearby enemies with hammer. Fighting Style Rachel's fighting style in her Warriors Orochi appearance mainly consists of hitting opponents directly from a close distance. Her attacks, though sluggish and somewhat narrow, can cause considerable damage. As a Power-type character, she has the advantage of pulling off her attacks without being interrupted by enemy assaults which helps in harder stages. Some of Rachel's more powerful moves involve the use of her machine gun which can easily rack up large hits against a group of peons. She would highly benefit from the Blast weapon skill due to her numerous projectile and shockwave attacks. The Golden skill Echo would also help with her narrow attack range as well as boost the effectiveness of her long-ranged attacks. She also has two attacks that allow her to make good use of her jump charge. A few of Rachel's attacks are references to her original repertoire of skills in the Ninja Gaiden series. * Rachel's Musou is also her magic spell art "Magic of Raging Aphrodite" from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. With it she summons thorny rose vines from Hell that wrap around enemies and absorb their blood, before crushing their bodies and causing them to explode. Weapons Musou Orochi 2 Special Big Star Weapons Rachel uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Monster Cleaver *Uncaged Tiger *Lollipop (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 3 - Defense of Nanjun *'Requirements:' Defeat Gyūki and 500 enemies in under 6 minutes. Gallery MO2_Special_Rachel_Alternate_Outfit.jpg|Second costume in Musou Orochi 2 Special Rachel Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Downloadable alternate costume External Links *Ninja Gaiden wiki profile *Dead or Alive wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Warriors Orochi Characters